


Compromise

by orphan_account



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 15:37:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18449516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Reaching the end of the contract, Ciel finds out Sebastian doesn't just want his soul.





	Compromise

"It is done," Sebastian said.

Ciel nodded, waiting for the inevitable. "Go on. Take it."

"Well, that would be such a... _waste_ ," Sebastian said, sizing him up. "Well? You can... _rent_ your soul from me for the price of your body."

In shock, Ciel agreed.

8888888

Sebastian wasn't cruel. In fact, it was quite the opposite. His loving touches could almost make Ciel forget his loneliness. _Almost_.

Being older, he now enjoyed his carnal desires being fulfilled, and he knew he could provide something to Sebastian as well, now that he had more experience.

But it was all empty.

Sebastian's hand snaked around his naked stomach, drawing Ciel close, allowing him to plant soft kisses on Ciel's neck. Ciel closed his eyes, trying to forget his sadness in the sensation.

"Ciel. Stop looking so unhappy," Sebastian whispered.

In surprise, Ciel whirled around, knowing that he was talking about something deeper. He launched himself at Sebastian, eyes shining with gratitude, kissing him.

"That's better," Sebastian said approvingly, brushing a wayward strand of hair out of Ciel's eyes.

He chuckled, stroking the sides of Ciel's head affectionately. Ciel smiled.


End file.
